


D.I.Y. (The Observer Effect Remix)

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Sex, Better Sex, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, followed by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: “So instead of actually having sex tonight, you’re saying you want me to watch you jerk off?”





	D.I.Y. (The Observer Effect Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).
  * Inspired by [D.I.Y.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12671) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



“The orgasms you currently provide me are certainly adequate—”

“Well thank you for that compliment, Rodney—”

“That wasn’t an insult, adequate is far better than most of my previous partners ever managed to attain—”

“Really making me feel the love—”

“I’m just saying, if you let me show you what I like, you could learn to really blow my mind!”

John just stared blankly for a minute, eyes flicking back and forth incredulously to their shared state of semi-undress. “So instead of _actually having sex_ tonight, you’re saying you want me to watch you jerk off?”

“Yes.”

“Unbelievable,” John grumbled, and threw himself back into the armchair. When Rodney continued just standing there, he waved him on exasperatedly. “Go ahead.”

Rodney hesitated a moment more, clearly skeptical of John’s acquiescence, then shrugged and finished taking off his clothes. Pants and boxers first, then shirt, and socks last, because of course he didn’t even know how to properly set the scene with a striptease. He was only partway hard, and his junk bounced absurdly as he crawled up the bed to lean back against his nest of pillows.

He began by running just his fingertips along his shaft, far more gently than John would likely have started out. Once he was fully erect, he started to stroke himself dry, still with a light touch, and brought his free hand up to his mouth to suck on two fingers.

Well. John already knew Rodney liked to have things in his mouth. He didn’t see what he was supposed to learn here.

After a few minutes of that, Rodney paused to grab his lube, the thinner, slicker type he preferred when they weren’t going to fuck. He poured a small pool in the palm of one hand, then completely bypassed his cock to cradle his balls and rub lightly just behind them.

He set the lube back down within reach, but didn’t bring his other hand back up to his mouth. Instead, he began circling one nipple with those two wet fingers, slow enough that it would have seemed absent-minded, if he didn’t immediately arch his back into it and let out a small hiss of pleasure.

Then he spoke. “You see, foreplay is not just ‘for girls.’ You always go right for the main event, so to speak, never bother to take the scenic route.”

Jesus. Only McKay would lecture while doing this.

“There are erogenous zones other than the nipples and genitals.” Rodney gave his nipple a last tweak, then dragged his flat palm down his chest and stomach, sliding underneath his neglected erection to press down firmly just over his pubic bone.

John watched Rodney’s cock jump in response, and his slick hand slid back further to begin circling his hole.

But that was just a tease, because he had no sooner dipped one fingertip inside than he was pulling it back out, and finally sweeping back up his balls to give his cock one long stroke.

Another pause, and this time Rodney dribbled the lube directly on his erection, holding it upright so that the slick hit the head first and then dripped down the shaft like some perverted ice cream sundae. Then he began to stroke himself, with a tight grip but slow, slow.

He brought his clean hand down to scrape his blunt fingernails up and down his thigh, then headed back up to the nipple he hadn’t already teased to pinkness. The slick hand continued that tight, slow stroke, then added a little twisting motion near the base of the shaft, then headed back down to dip in and out and around his rim. And through it all, he continued narrating, with quite a few pointed little asides about John’s lack of subtlety and technique.

It was hot — yes, even the pissy comments, because if John didn’t like those he wouldn’t be with Rodney — but it was also kind of boring after a while. This was why John didn’t watch much porn. Sure it got the job done, when he just wanted to get off quick and go to sleep, but if he was watching for more than a few minutes he got restless.

Rodney broke out a vibrator and started running it up and down his sides, pressing down just firmly enough to prevent tickling. John stopped trying to stifle his yawn, though he did cover his mouth. That was only polite.

Rodney’s activities came to a screeching halt, his eyes bugging out. Then he narrowed them thoughtfully, and John began to worry.

“I see I’ll have to prove the usefulness of this exercise to you another way.”

“Rodney, c’mon, it’s getting late, I just wanna come and then go to sleep—”

“Good thing that’s the new plan then.” Rodney jumped to his feet and pulled John out of his slouch in the chair to start pulling off his shirt.

Before John could think about objecting, he found himself stripped naked and pushed down to sprawl against Rodney’s pillows. There was sticky drying lube under his ass, and John squirmed away from it, then pulled the bottle of lube out from where it was digging into his hip. For a moment he hoped that their evening was finally getting back on track, but then he saw that Rodney had taken John's former position in the chair.

“All right. Your turn.”

“Rodney. . .” John was afraid that came out a whine.

“No, no. Come on. Show me what you like when you ‘just want to come and then go to sleep.’”

John rolled his eyes at the palpable air quotes, but hey, at least he’d get an orgasm this way, even if it wasn’t at Rodney’s hands. “Fine.”

John grabbed the lube — he was still hard from Rodney’s demonstration, but he was feeling kind of chafed after keeping it in his pants for so long. Then he proceeded to do exactly what Rodney just spent the last 40 minutes complaining about him doing. He went straight for his dick and set up a quick, firm stroke, one he knew would only take a few minutes to finish him off.

He had closed his eyes, the better to concentrate on getting off, but Rodney’s voice broke into his reverie not thirty seconds into things. “Interesting. Do you always use that grip? Tight with just your middle finger and thumb, the rest of your fingers just barely curled?”

John wanted to have some kind of sarcastic response to that, or at least to tell Rodney to shut up and let him just get this over with in peace, but when he opened his eyes he was met with Rodney’s intent expression, the one he wore when taking apart Ancient tech, focused entirely on him. John’s heartrate gave a little kick, echoed in a pulse at his groin.

“I guess? I don’t really think about it.”

“Hmmm. Carry on.”

John picked up the pace again, but now he couldn’t close his eyes, too busy watching Rodney watch him.

The weight of Rodney's attention was palpable, a heaviness in the space that separated them. Rodney was leaning forward in the chair, elbows propped on his spread knees and hands clasped between them as if to keep himself from reaching out. His cock was red, his mouth was lax and open, but his eyes were wide and so focused, scanning John's body for every twitch and shift in position. John could practically see Rodney calculating angles and units of force, and he had to bite his lip against the moan that thought tried to wring out of him.

Rodney didn’t speak again for several minutes, but he kept making these. . . noises. Little “hmmm”s and “ah”s in the back of his throat, and the next time they were on an alien planet and Rodney was poking some mystery interface he was going to make those same noises and John was going to be completely unable to prevent a truly mistimed erection. Even now he found himself approaching the precipice far quicker than he expected, his whole body growing flushed and hot under Rodney’s gaze.

And then. “Okay, stop." 

John did groan at that. He distinctly remembered being promised an orgasm. If Rodney tried to make him trade places again he was going to finish himself off in about three strokes and then head straight back to his room.

Rodney was pushing up from the chair, but he didn't motion for John to give up his place on the bed. Instead, he sat down on the edge next to John's hip and said "Now it's my turn to try."

Rodney pulled John’s hand away and replaced it with his own. He was coming from an odd angle at first, but he shifted and then he was gripping just like John liked, stroking just as fast as John liked. But his hand was still distinctly his, _Rodney’s,_ bigger and thicker than John’s hand all around, the callouses in interestingly different places. Every third stroke there was this little hitch, and John didn’t even know he did that, but Rodney had seen it and now Rodney was doing it _to John._ And the full force of Rodney's focus was now right there, inches away, his eyes alight with the joy of having figured something out, something he cared about the way only Rodney cared about things, like getting the smallest detail wrong could mean the end of the world. John was left breathless, overwhelmed, and probably only seconds away from coming.

Except just when John had pulled in his last breath before surrendering to that tide, Rodney stopped completely and took his hand away. Then he smiled his smuggest smile. “I’m not letting you off that easy.”

All told, Rodney brought John back to that brink and backed him down six times. John was cursing Rodney in every language he knew how to curse in by the third time Rodney denied him; by the time he finally got to come he was thrashing against the pillows, not a sound making it out of his tight throat, and his face was wet with sweat or tears, he couldn't tell which. But his orgasm lasted forever, his balls practically erupting through his cock, the jizz pouring out from some previously untapped well, and when it was finally over every muscle in John's body relaxed, from the top of his scalp to his crooked pinkie toe.

So okay then. McKay maybe had a point that they could stand to learn each other's habits a little better. John could admit he was wrong. And he'd prove that he could be just as good a student of Rodney's body and its likes. Just, maybe after a little nap.


End file.
